User talk:Bryant Maquito/Archive 1
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Colby's Clubhouse! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! MrLogos (talk) 00:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Print logo recreations Your recreations of print logos don't look good. I'm an expert at recreating logos and one of them were replaced. Also replaced your circle McDonald's logo too with a SVG. For example, see here. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 13:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Also according to the image, it doesn't get the quality it needs. Your bitmap image (upscaled): SVG image (upscaled): Your images don't look good. See your and mine. SVG is any size and to not lose quality. It may be kinda hard but you need practice on recreating print logos. I agree with AxG. Talk to him to help you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't you reply yet? I was only talking to you about your creations. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:14, October 9, 2014 (UTC) 7up That was a variant of the 2010 logo, not the new 2014 logo. So I had to revert you. I'm looking at the bottle with the new logo right now! :The US version of 7Up has it's own page. I still haven't found the new logo online, it looks like the pre-2010 logo, with the UP in lowercase and enclosed in the red circle. I think it probably turned up in the shops ahead of the official launch date. Re: Children's Television Workshop (Sesame Workshop) Thanks, I spent a hour recreating it. I also replyed to you on here. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 14:58, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Real logos only please We're not a fanfiction wiki. WXWI-LINFTV is about to be deleted, along with all of it's images, because it's not real. "WXWI-LINFTV (WXWI-FTV) is a fantasy television station." Do it again, and I won't hesitate to start handing out blocks. Only upload real logos. ::Sorry For That Bryant Maquito (talk) 11:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Bryant Maquito 2015 It's not 2015 yet. It's 2014. So no need to add a Google Doodles of 2015 page if there isn't a doodle for 2015 yet. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 11:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Noah VanMullekom 16:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the current IFunny logo Brayant Maquito. NAB Television Code (Seal of Good Pratice) WFAA Version 1970's Hey! Thanks For Your Edit Snelfu! on National Association of Broadcasters Television Code/Other And Hey! I Will Say That I Will Upload The WFAA Version of NAB Television Code In 1970's Agree? and I Will Add To National Association of Broadcasters Television Code/Other Bryant Maquito (talk)11:06, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey! 56748678NNNN Thanks a Lot For Helping These Contributions On This Wiki But I Will Upload Some Of These Files and Put It To NBC/Others. NBCWNBC1979TESTCARD.png|This Is You Put it To 1975-1979 Section NBCBLACKANDWHITE1960'S.jpg|This Is You Put It To 1958-1974 Section Thank You! - Bryant Maquito (talk) 11:02, March 15, 2015 (UTC) 3,000 Edits Left!!!!!!!!!!!!! This Is My Reaction if I Reach 3,000 Edits!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 365 EDITS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And HERE Are My Televotes of The Eurovision 2016 Turkey 1 Point Spain 2 Points France 3 Points United Kingdom 4 Points Portugal 5 Points Ireland 6 Points Sweden 7 Points -- Final -- Germany 8 Points Azerbaijan 10 Points Estonia 12 Points Help?????????? Can You Tell Everyone That I Am Have A Vacation for 1 week Please?????? -- Bryant Maquito (talk) 06:50, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC)